The Monochrome Effect
by dreamfighter920
Summary: One day, IR had something thrust at them. A gift and a danger, not a human but a person. But if passion came in the form of a girl, war would come with her. so when Virgil falls in love with her, everyone has to fight against a force that they cannot hope to understand. Even if the deadly answer is in black and white, someone and anyone must be sacrificed in the end. DEATHFIC
1. Kashiyuka

**THE MONOCHROME EFFECT**

(Pretty much everyone especially Alan whump)

(WARNING! Contains language, torture, knives, guns, other weapons, gory scenes, violence, intense threat, idiotic behaviour, side-splittingly funny moments, serious ownage, and very wrong jokes. Like you would expect anything less.)

By Imogen Tate, all jokes courtesy of Vanessa Chapman

[If in doubt of initial plot, shove off.]

I do not own Thunderbirds, but the man who did is the greatest genius literally EVER! I don't own any of the disgusting jokes, or any brand labels that I may happen to mention (unfortunately this includes Perfume and yes they are real. YouTube clips for all mentioned songs can be found at the bottom of the page).

Chapter 1 – Kashiyuka

In her room that night, Yuka couldn't stop thinking about how she really met Jeff Tracy for the first time. In two words, 'barely conscious' seemed about right. Yuka remembered the first few months she spent on Tracy Island; they had been worrying, uncomfortable, and mostly awkward. She had scared the boys half to death during their first proper, friendly conversation; Yuka knew their 'Birds inside-out, their birthdays, Universities, even nicknames. Gordon and Alan had seen her shock Kyrano with her perfect Malay, and the two got along well in their own way of language.

Yuka was unhappy for months, and very shy, but not afraid; for Scott, Virgil, Alan and Gordon knew she was afraid of nothing, literally zilch. In fact, there was only one thing that really made her happy again at all, and the boys knew it all too.

It had been on a dark, rainy afternoon and nobody seemed to have much to do, there hadn't been any distress calls for ages. But out of nothing and nowhere, Virgil and Scott heard a voice, a sweet voice like none they had ever heard before. They followed it down through house, until they came to Yuka's room, and was Yuka! They had never heard her sing or seen her dance before, Scott and Virgil were soon joined by Gordon and Alan; and then their father and even Tin-Tin and Grandma were crowded around Yuka's doorway to see where this angel voice was coming from. As she moved effortlessly to the music of 'One Room Disco' Yuka was completely oblivious that practically the whole household was watching her. When her song finished, Virgil began to clap, so naturally everyone else did the same. Yuka spun round to this,

"Bloody hell! You actually saw that!?"

"No Yuka! You don't understand, you were FANTASTIC!" explained Gordon.

Jeff took the opportunity to chime in.

"You have a real talent Yuka, why won't you pursue this?"

"Well," started Yuka,

"I'm an ex-MONOCHROME agent and in International Rescue, now and always will be; besides it's not as if I'm good or anything."

Jeff was astounded at Yuka's low self-esteem.

"Listen, why don't you…"

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Yuka looked stunning as she walked into the lounge, which now was her stage. She floated into the Tracy lounge in a beautiful electric aqua micro-dress; which enhanced her eyes as if the stars had been turned off. Yuka had never been known to wear anything in the line of make-up more than mascara and lip balm, but each of the boys, including John of the Thunderbird 5 vid-phone; wished like crazy that they were ten years younger. Yuka switched to her specially chosen 'Perfume' track list as she knelt to start 'Baby Cruising Love.'

While still marvelling at her grace, Jeff continued to wonder about Yuka's attitude towards her answer. The entire Tracy household had come up to see her; even Brains had stopped his work to see what everyone was talking about. Everyone's heart seemed to be on hold, all through Polyrhythm, Spice and, finally, Hurly Burly. Hurly Burly is what Virgil felt, Yuka had grown to be his friend over time. But he had never imagined her like this, out of the assassin's shadow, she was beautiful, no, she was perfect.

No-one could seem to believe that a few months ago; this angelic singer was in an underground league of rouge assassins. She was smiling, which made the world feel right to the Tracy's. But, nobody could guess that she was still hiding something in her mind; something dark, dangerous and something that bring the Thunderbirds closer together than ever before.

That night, Yuka dreamt of the night when she had first met the boys.


	2. I've Got A Feeling

Chapter 2 – Feeling

SERIOUSLY MAJOR FLASHBACK

The Crown Princess of the UAE had just got married, and the celebrations were all underway at the Emirates Palace Abu Dhabi. All the leaders and ambassadors of the world were there, and swimming around in the waters under the palace was an uninvited guest. They had a plan, aimed at no one present, and with charges. And, for once; CNN didn't know about it.

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The palace exploded. Foundations crumbled, leaders screamed and waiters panicked. All the world leaders and their ambassadors were trapped in the underground ballroom of the palace. All the security outside the palace and its rubble were in no power to do anything to help.

Meanwhile… In Thunderbird 5,

"Calling International Rescue, Calling International Rescue, this Abu Dhabi, we have an Emergency! A great emergency I tell you! Please, help us!"

John immediately responded.

"go ahead Abu Dhabi! What's the problem?"

A few minutes later on Tracy Island…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jeff lifted his head up from the mound of paperwork. He looked around him, it was pitch black outside; he must have fallen asleep at his desk again. He could see a flashing light.

'John' he thought.

"Go ahead John' said Jeff, trying to sound awake.

"Father, there's been an explosion at the Palace in Abu Dhabi and all the world leaders are trapped in the ballroom below ground, according to the man who sent the call, it's left a bad terrain, so it sounds like it'll be tough place to land let alone work on."

Scott and Virgil appeared in the doorway, already dressed.

"Didn't the Crown Princess just get married there?" asked Scott, turning his mind back to news reports from earlier in the day.

"Yeah," said John.

"But it doesn't seem like a terrorist attack though."

Gordon and Alan appeared at the door next to their brothers. Both were dressed. Jeff sat and thought for a moment, 'if it wasn't an attack, what was it? No natural disaster would do that, hell no. Besides, the UAE isn't in the spot for that kind tectonic tremor. So could it be for us? ' He knew he would have to make a decision, and as he looked up; he could see Scott's face. He must have been thinking the same thing.

"OK," Jeff decided,

"It's all action stations boys, THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!"

The boys were gone before he could make a second decision, something just didn't feel right. But it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, just a new one. Jeff could feel this would be no ordinary mission, something would happen; and inevitably, something would happen to his boys, he knew that they weren't going to be alone in Abu Dhabi.

FABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABF ABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFA BFABFABFABFAB

'Damn' thought Scott as he saw the ground of Abu Dhabi. The Palace grounds were going to be a hard place to land. But, it would have to do. He and his brothers could see the rubble from the air; and the sight made their stomachs churn. How in the hell were they going to get in without killing the world leaders, if they weren't already dead. Shite, it was going to be different. But little did the boys know, just how different things would be for them after that night.

Sure, all the usual precautions had been cleared, no press; screaming admirers and no-one gets in the way. Something was wrong though, hell, the whole of Abu Dhabi knew it! That was no ordinary explosion. The boys got busy with the excavator under Brains' radio instructions on the geology of the palace. The problem was; they didn't have any contact with the people in the ballroom. Virgil moved the excavator forward, hoping that they would get the jest to stand back. Each of the boys had a pit in their stomach, a gut feeling that in no way in hell was this going to be a routine rescue, something was going to bring a party to them.


	3. By Invitation Only

Chapter 3 – By Invitation Only.

The excavator's average speed was six meters of rubble a minute, but for no apparent reason it seemed to take forever. The leaders could hear all too well what was going on, and as the excavator broke the inner surface of the rock; the Kenyan ambassador shouted out

"International Rescue!"

As if he was a small child, and to be perfectly honest, it was what most of the leaders felt too. A speck of moon light made its way through the gap. And the four boys clambered down the side of the hole, absent minded to what they were doing, they couldn't help being somewhat distracted by their feeling, but they hadn't compared notes. It was going to be risky, one wrong move and they were all doomed. Whoever had launched the attack had defiantly done their homework, but the real question was; where were they, he or she could still be out there. Mingling like a camouflaged python, waiting to strike its trapped prey. Scott thought, looking around him at the damage, 'you clever bastard.' It was a carefully laid plan too, but something would have to come, another attack he thought, maybe? Scott doubted that if that was so, he wouldn't have long to wait for it.

"OK guys, let's set the path and move out! Your excellences', where we step, these floors are about as stable as the Greek stock market in 2011." Scott looked around; many interpreters were being questioned constantly by their leaders. Gordon and Alan started to shift rubble, making the path walkable, barely, but it was good enough for government work, literally. Suddenly, the ground and ceilings began to shake. 'Oh bloody crap,' thought Virgil, it was another attack.

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!" he screamed, the world seemed to shudder, and then burst like a 3 year old boy that hadn't been to the potty for days. Rocks and plaster fell, screams shot out in all directions, plus several diamond doorknobs popping off and hitting the Venezuelan president in the face. The shaking seemed to calm down after a few intense minute, which felt like several life-shattering hours. And through the screams and shouts of fear and distress, a roaring laugh came from outside. A hole was in the top of the rubble, like a sort of skylight. A tall, dark, man appeared. Scott and Virgil had just started to help the leaders out of the pit, but they backed away at the site of this mysterious figure. They had never seen him before, but he seemed like there was something about him under the hood he was wearing.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Alan.

The figure turned and looked Alan and the other boys in the eyes one at a time. It was painful, his yellow eyes pierced their hearts, like fangs. It was as if it he wasn't human, or at least not entirely.

He opened his mouth to speak,

"Someone who would like to kill you four, and the other, very, very much."

Gordon saw him raise his hand to him,

"Oh shit," he said, the eyes seemed to cling to him, with no signs of letting go, Gordon fell to his knees as his insides were being twisted.

"ahhhhhhggggg!" he screamed. He could hear his brothers shouting, trying to help him. But it made no difference, he would be killed, he could feel himself dying as the life drained from him. But then, he heard a cry, a girls cry, almost warlike, and as he looked up; he, his brothers and the world leaders saw a falling figure, a black and white blur.

"AHHHHHH! For fuck's sake I thought I'd said I had enough of you, you little twat!"

A girl landed on top of the hooded figure, and as she fell, threw a hunting knife at him, only for the man, if he could be called that, to catch. She landed with an extreme crash, with a dust cloud blowing up from around her boots. The crowded pit looked for a second at the 300ft building that she had just jumped off, and immediately turned their bewildered gaze back to her and figure, whom she was competing with in a treacherous hand-to-hand combat. But the hooded figure resisted and used his mysterious power against the girl. Only, raised her own hand a thrust it forward into the air, and weirdly enough, the figure fell, motionless.

"God Gordon, are you ever not going to fall for that?" She said, with a strong English accent.

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE RUN SHE'S A MONOCHROME!" someone screamed, people began to panic. Scott began to edge his brothers back; a he stared at the girl's uniform. The Monochrome Effect. Shit. The Monochrome Effect, the most ruthless, youngest, most powerful assassins the world has ever seen. This girl, was out for something, and more importantly, she evidently knew the person who had just tried to kill Gordon.

Scott stood up boldly, and asked the question,

"Who are you here for, cause whoever it is, you can't have them!"

The girl looked at him for a second, raised an eyebrow and replied,

"What if it just so happens that I'M the one I'm here for? Riddle me that one Scott."

"Wait a second," Virgil piped in,

"How in the HELL do you know our names? He asked, the girl looked back at him, with a 'duh, obvious' expression on her face.

"Listen Virgil, I just jumped off a 300ft building and survived, threw a hunting knife at the age of fourteen, then beat one of the world creepiest bastards to pulp with only one hand shot; lets presume I know your name!"

Alan opened his mouth to speak, but the girl was clearly going to one step ahead of them for a bloody long time.

"Yes Sprout? Of course I will, just hang on!" Alan looked around, the leaders and his brothers were staring from him to the girl.

"What?" he whispered,

"She just read my mind! I swear she's not human!"

"I heard that Sprout! And you're right, I'm not entirely! Now hang on, I'm going to get you the hell out of this shit-hole!" Alan, ducked as she loaded a large black bow with an arrow of the likes none of them had ever seen, she drew back and aimed at the sides of the pit.

"Yellow, Triangle" She commanded, and just as she said it, the arrow began to glow with a bright yellow light, and it split into three, golden arrow heads. But before she could fire, the Queen of England spoke up and asked,

"My dear girl, do you have a name?"

The girl aimed at the sides carefully, and before she let go, she replied;

"Yes Your Majesty… my name is YukaaaAAAHHHH!" 'Yuka' screamed, and fell to the ground in pain. 'Yuka!' Virgil thought, she had saved his brother's life, assassin or not; he was going to help her, and nothing could get worse than this, or so he thought.

Yuka curled up on the sand in agony, she screamed out to the stars in the sky; and the hooded figure got up next to her, both his hands out in power this time.

"In a little pain are we? Oh dear, well, I suppose you want me to stop it do you? Well, let's just say I want something," the man continued with a very patronising tone,

"You can either give me your powers, and your technology, or I can give you a slow and painful death, so, which will it be my pretty?" Yuka looked up with distress in her eyes, and said to the figure;

"You can fucking forget it mate! You will never get my secrets! So, get on with it! Kill me you slimy little bastard!"

"Fine then, I will!" The hooded man took out a gun and held it to Yuka's head, he cocked it, he was about to pull the trigger, when Virgil called out;

"STOP! NO!"

But the gun fired, and the boys and world leaders watched as Yuka slumped to the ground in a heap. All hope now seemed lost, they were at his mercy.

"Hahaha! Have been the first person to kill a Monochrome girl! I am invincible!"

A small voice came from behind,

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

The hooded figure groaned and dropped like a stone, and Yuka stood tall with a gun in one hand, and a bullet in the other; she had the barrel open, and she said;

"You should know, that I can catch the bullets you try to kill me with, so I will give you what you gave me: this!"

She dropped the bullet into the barrel and cocked the gun, but hesitated and carried off with:

"But I lived, so I will let you live, but instead of walking away, you can just lie still and wait for the police; or would you rather I just killed you instead of a life sentence? Hmmm?"

**A/N: Like? Hate? wanna know what Yuka is gunna do? Is she gunna kill this guy? Is there more to her than the boys could possibly imagine? and, SPOILERS ALERT! There is some brotherly fluff and love chemistry between Yuka and one of the Tracy boys! Please R&R and guess which boy it is! Scott, Virgil, Alan or Gordon?**


	4. Call a Lifeline

**Chapter 4 – Call a Lifeline. **

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been soooo long, I go to boarding school and they block pretty much everything that isn't Google. So it's one update per every 3-6 weeks I'm afraid! Anyway: **

**Thank you JoTracy123! Yep, you're right! And thanks for your support again! **

**Also sorry for not posting the links to the songs, here they are but without subs: **

**ONE ROOM DISCO: watch?v=zLOiKzUGBRk **

**BABY CUISING LOVE: watch?v=HISooCN6Z9E **

**POLYRHYTHM: watch?v=IYUGiIMFRqA **

**HURLY BURLY: watch?v=j_oDtqt9Zg4 **

"Killing me won't do you any good; I still have my Phalanx, and allies. You would never win the war with them, they are real allies, an…."

Yuka spoke up,

"As oppose, to a chocolate ally! Only they would still melt under my hot powers!"

Virgil realised he was starting to gawp, 'hot was a good word' he thought.

"Listen Belah, either way you look at it, you are pretty damn well fucked left right and bloody centre by me, so shut up. Full stop." She said, this 'Belah' bloke decided to retaliate.

"The fuck is this shit you want, hey?"

"OK, go fuck your mother."

They started to word war like children, only better.

"Your Grandmother,"

"Your Great-Grandmother,"

"Your big, fat grand-pappy,"

"And your next door neighbour's goat!"

'Belah's bald head was red with rage, and was doing an exceptionally good impression of a volcano.

"Now I kill you!" he screamed.

"Good luck with that then!"

An oriental girl screamed out,

"No! No Wing Chi she very good goat!" Everyone stopped to stare at the sobbing girl, who had clearly lost the plot.

"ohhhkkaayyyy….. anyway! What was this you were saying about trying to kill me?" Said Yuka in her super-cool tone.

"You know you deserve it, you remember what you did! You took it all from me, and now you have nowhere to run. Your squadron won't help you, because you just ABANDONED them! And even so, you can't even go back to your little place in Edo! (A/N: Edo is another name for Ancient Tokyo, so remember that!) You are stuck! And you call yourself a Monochrome still! Pwah! You may as well still be a Dre.."

"Shut up now, ok? You know I'm right, so just, no. God, that was close, I almost gave a crap!"

A couple of American Ambassadors were trying to contain their laughter in the corner. But Scott, being Scott, was starting to get impatient. He was wearing a large frown, he had to do something to stop this, the rubble around them wouldn't stay up for much longer and certainly not forever.

"Listen, we kind of need to get, so can you two stop being 3 year olds and well, clear off?"

"Fine then, be that way" said Yuka, before calmly beginning to walk away, Scott was astonished, as was everyone else, even the Hood! But then,

*PUNCH*

"There, God I should done that earlier." As she glared down at one large and unconscious Hood. She unclipped her bow again, and this time, fired. Three golden lines stuck into the ground; and boys begin to help people up the rubble via the lines. And just as the last leader leaped from the top of the slope, the remainders of the palace collapsed. Shocked leaders stared at the debris. But after, everyone begin to look at Yuka after they heard;

"Ow!" She said sarcastically, as she looked down and saw blood running down her arm, and a piece of shrapnel stuck in it.

"Seriously building, I mean come on, that was my arm; guys," she turned round to face the leaders again.

"Who designed this thing?" she asked

"My late father." Said a voice.

"Sorry," she apologised, "But seriously?! Seriously!?" She looked back again, at a some leaders who had turned away to faint or vomit like goddamn hell. Yuka then grabbed the shrapnel and with gritted teeth; pulled it out of her arm. This then lead to even more vomiting leaders and fainting onlookers, including one of the paramedics. Virgil's heart was racing at this, 'shouldn't she let someone treat that?' And almost without thinking, the next thing he knew, he was asking this beautiful girl;

"Can I help you treat that?" He almost threw up realising what he had just said! 'Bloody hell Tracy! What did you say that for!?' When he looked up, he saw Yuka smiling at him.

"You can treat me to something plus as well." Virgil gawped at this as she walked away, as her looked at the back of; he realised he was falling for her and Gordon's mind started to enter him head. His eyes fell a couple of inches, and immediately hated himself afterwards for thinking: 'dat ass!'

She went over to where the Hood was slumped in a heap.

"Great." She said, not realising he was coming around slowly. She nodded to two policemen to take him away. He groaned as the officers began to drag him away, along with is broken nose.

"We will be seeing each other again very soon I think, so that you can pay!" He raised a small dart gun, and shot Alan with the dart, Alan collapsed immediately as his older brothers rushed over to him. Yuka sprinted towards them, pushing paramedics out of the way.

"His pulse has nearly stopped!" Said Scott weakly, the boys looked panic-stricken. Alan managed to mumble with a tear coming from the corner of his eye;

"Guys, I love you." Before closing his eyes. They brothers began to cry. Yuka had a light bulb moment,

"WAIT!" She shouted through the sobs,

"I think I can save him!" She declared. Yuka pulled three syringes from her belt, a blue one, an empty one, and deadly red one. She was sweating uncontrollably, she was not about to admit that this had only been tested once and only had a 50/50 chance of working. She gave Alan only half of the blue liquid, the injected herself with empty one, which she then transferred to the deadly red one, then it was the final reds and blues for Alan. The silence was deafening. Yuka was panting heavily, her eyes were almost glass glazed; but this wasn't because of the pressure…

Alan, woke up suddenly; and was soon being smothered by his older brothers, but Yuka wasn't apparent to this. She couldn't concentrate on the first thing in front of her. But when the boys turned to her for a word, she wouldn't answer or even respond to their voices; until she passed out into Virgil's arms.

**Ha! I told you so! Like now? Love? Hate? Wanna know if Yuka and Virgil will get together? What will Jeff do when he finds out? Will Yuka even survive this illness? What did she do that makes the Hood want her dead sooooooo badly? BTW, the girl Yuka is based on; Kashino Yuka, her birthday is tomorrow! (23.12.12) Happy Birthday darling! OK, here's your audience quiz for this chapter: Why does the Hood want Yuka dead? R&R your answers and any suggestions for the story, and I need someone to come up with an antic for Yuka and Parker to get into, the winning one will go into the story! Luv u guys! **


	5. Shoot All Squirrels!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hi Guys! Sorry I didn't say Happy Christmas last time, got too wrapped in in wrapping paper; and unwrapping tons of Thunderbirds stuff! Man, I can't begin to imagine how in the hell my dad got most of it! Anyway, thanks to everyone who read this; and please REVIEW OR WILL LOSE MOTIVATION! Now, where was I? **

**JoTracy123: Thanks! I know I can rely on you for a review! Blimey! From his past? I can safely say, you're really not that far off! Well done! Now the Parker antic, yeah I hope so! **

**Well, it will be funny, and involve plenty of his hilarious Cockney, can't wait to write it! **

**Now, I said that there were only specific update times, I can confirm that there will be NO EASTER UPDATE I'm afraid guys, coz I'm going to JAPAN, on a study trip to meet some of Yuka's people! Yes, they exist. Anyway, just thought I'd say this; this story is about the real Thunderbirds, not the movie, although some things like 'Sprout' I have decided to go ahead and use. The year is 2065, so if there is something I say that is really futuristic, just use your imagination. And finally, do any of you guys want to be my BETA?! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Gerry (GOD) Anderson and SuperMarioNation. **

**Kashiyuka – Yuka-Chan – San ©™ Of Imogen Tate and soon to be, Love The World Studios ©™**

**Here it is: **

Chapter 5 – Shoot All Squirrels!

PRESENT DAY (BREAK FROM FLASHBACK)

Scott was hurt; he had to stop for a moment to get some strength back. The jungle was hot and humid, and he needed to hide somewhere; because pretty soon his enemy would be onto him. He let against the back of one the island palm trees, and looked down at his heaving chest. He watched as the red from the round that punched him was running down his T-Shirt. He heard rustling, and with all the energy he could muster, he hauled himself up the tree and into the canopy; he thought it would be best to stay up there and wait for the end of the battle.

MEANWHILE:

Yuka ran in her cameo trousers through the jungle, she looked down onto the ground at the enemies trail of footprints, and their sweat marks. '_Wimpy Buggers_, she thought, '_I've done worse chases than this without bloody sweating like goddamn hell!'_ She dived into a nearby bush as she heard her sinister enemy come up behind her. 'Have they seen me?' she thought, but as the figure walked past, gun in hand, she could have sighed with relief, but would have a giveaway. But the figure wasn't about to get away…

SOMEWHERE ELSE….

John had lost his allies far back, he was slightly afraid of his enemy, but he has determined to hunt down the intruders that had hurt his hidden brother. He heard a round fire and string of swears plus a command to surrender. Then another round fired, and John knew from that, that one of his brothers was lying hostage, hurt and alone somewhere in the jungle of Tracy Island. 'Shite,' he thought, only because he could do nothing against the enemy, because he was defenceless, and helpless.

AND IN ANOTHER SPOT…

Virgil was terrified, as a woman came up to him and shot an excruciatingly painful round into his leg, '_fuck!_' he thought '_the bitch_!' He couldn't help yelling a long string of swears, but when he looked up at the woman, he knew that this was it; he was dead meat, literally. She screamed at him with a strong Russian accent,

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

She tied his hands and gaged his mouth, but didn't bother with his legs; because they were in no way, shape or form helpful to him. He was sick to stomach, to much so that he couldn't even scream to his brothers; who were probably either hiding, hostage, or even…

Virgil's head hung, he was ashamed that he was foe the first time ever, completely helpless to do a thing. He looked up for a moment and saw the woman's cold eyes, and the end of her gun as another round fired into his chest, the pain…

YET ANOTHER PLACE…

Alan, army crawled along the ground, hoping that the risky rustle he had decided to follow would be one of his brothers, but no, he was filled to the brim with relief when he saw it was his father. But he was too soon, and lay low again in fear as he saw gun pointing at his father's back…

A FEW METERS AWAY…

Jeff knew it risky walking upright, he was basically a moving target, but he needed to find his sons, and the enemy. Every second he continued to try and keep the thoughts of them being hostage, injured or even lying in a pool of red somewhere, dying. But he realised how foolish his plan was when he heard a gun click and cock behind him and voice say;

"TAKE THAT DOROTHY!"

He felt two rounds painfully go into his back, between shoulder blades. He turned over on the ground to look at his assassin; and asked her;

"Dorothy, wha…? Oh yeah I'm from Kansas! Damn it! I bloody hate my heritage!"

He saw Alan's head stick out of the jungle floor's amassment of flora and fauna, he rather regrettably smirked as he saw a gun poke out too, but this gave it all away.

"Hang on," said his killer, she pointed he gun over her shoulder and fired a couple of rounds in Alan's direction. They all hit him square in a very bad place.

"nuts…" he managed to squeak before collapsing on the ground in pain.

"Sorry what was that?" His attacker asked,

"Cashew or pistachio?"

She was looking round above her victims, as she heard a rustle and a whisper of;

"Ow, Virg, get off my crotch!" She took this as invite to fire a few rounds straight at Virgil and John's 'hiding spot' if it could even be considered one. John managed to stand up, and he asked,

"The hell was that for Yuka!? I'm on your own bloody team dumbass!"

Yuka blow over the top of her gun like James Bond and replied;

"Dude, Friendly Fire!"

She shot up into the tree canopies at random and a squirrel fell to the ground.

"SHOOT ALL SQUIRRELS!" She shouted, and turned to look for an input from Alan.

"Can we eat it?" He said in a six year Old's voice, his speech was clearly still recovering from his hits.

"No mate, it's covered in paint!" Yuka replied, and watched Alan hang his head again in despair. Virgil decided to speak up,

"I love this idea of being able to shoot upwards and getting exactly what you want." Virgil fired his last round into the air. Everyone backed away from the centre as they heard a breaking branch, and scream. It was Scott, with branch stuck between his legs. Alan saw this as a perfect opportunity to poke fun at his older brother.

"Can we eat him Yuka?" He asked, and without hesitation Yuka replied;

"Yes, Yes we can."

"Yaaaaaayyy!" He shrieked, again like a six year old, just for good measure. But Scott didn't see what was at all funny about it.

"Seriously Alan, I know this is an awkward situation and everything with a branch up my arse, but seriously, that was so gay!"

John looked down, slightly dismayed about what he had just heard; he decided to walk off, he didn't want his brothers to see him hurt like that, and it wasn't just from the paintballs. Scott didn't quite get what had just happened, and he looked around him for an answer.

Yuka knew what was up,

"Scott," She said,

"I think you boys and I need to have a little chat," She said in unison with Jeff…

**Awww, poor Johnny! COMPETITION: What's up with John? **

**My Dad came to my room just as I was writing this, **

**RIP Gerry Anderson, we will always love you and your work! My school will continue to support Alzheimer's Society! (Sorry if that's not spelt right) I hope that this forum still goes on to respect your FABulous work! **

**Anyway, PLEASE R&R! **

**Luv ya! **


	6. Please Don't Let Me Go

**MWUHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I LIVE! I'm not quite dead yet, so I return! Now, I must warn you; this chapter is gunna be short and crap, simply because I couldn't figure out how the hell to write it! I have also made a trailer for this series! **

** watch?v=Lr7km92ikiM **

**Anyone want to guess Yuka's nationality? How did she end up in Abu Dhabi? Why did she leave TME? Why is she running? Will she survive? And can the boys find out who she? **

**Who cares!? *sees rising hands* Oh, right, ok, awkward. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**BTW, Disclaimer: I own Yuka-chan only. Everyone else so far…. No own etc… **

Virgil looked down at the pale face below him; he couldn't help but move some silky black hair away from the sweating face. Yuka was nonetheless pretty, but he wondered, how did she get into that much of a mess? Scott tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on little bro, we've gotta get the hell out of here!"

Virgil turned back to look at Yuka,

"And leave her here to die?"

All the boys turned around at this.

"NO!" they chorused. It was obvious, they would have to bring her with them, and they needed more information. But one thing was for sure, their father was not going to like it. Especially that she knew who they were!

Virgil went along with everything, absentminded and in his own world. He loaded Yuka into sick-bay on TB2, but something told that he mustn't leave her. Ever.

"Gords?" He called to the young aquanaut.

"Do you mind flying 2 home for me? Only I want to um, keep an eye on Yuka."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Gordon and Alan in unison, was Virgil serious? Gordon fly 2?

"Hey Scooter!" Said Gordon down the radio,

"Get this, Virg just asked me to fly 2 home!"

"Wait, what? Does he have a death wish or something?!"

Virgil could hear their laughter, but he was being dragged back to his own world. His hand began move towards Yuka's, and before he knew what he was he doing, he found himself squeezing Yuka's hand so tightly, he thought he would break his own hand. But, he couldn't break away from her. It was as if she needed him, to survive. He heard a voice, and saw Yuka's lips move, he bent down closer to her to hear what she was saying, it was nothing could make out, but all in a pattern.

"Ichi, ni, san, yon, ichi, ni, san, yon, ichi, ni, san, yon."

She continued to whisper that sequence all the way back to base. Virgil felt his watch vibrate.

"Virgil! Son! What is this about bringing a girl back? Who is she? What's going on? VIRGIL, ANSWER ME!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry dad, I um, I don't anything about her, but I sense something about her, and this is more than a hunch! It's as if she's not completely, human. But prepare the infirmary, she's really weak. All we know is that she's cal…"

"Yuka, yes son I know. Anything else we should know?"

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing but she keeps repeating four words: ichi, ni, san, and yon. But I have no idea what they mean!"

"OK son, just get her and we will see what we can do, OK?"

**ALL RIGHTY THEN! Like, love or hate? PLEASE R&R! I do need motivation before I pack up and die on this guys! OK, question: what does 'ichi, ni, san, and yon' mean?** **LUV YA GUYS! BYEEEE!**

**Sorry again it was so short! 3**


	7. Laser Beam

**I AM BACK! MWUHAHAHA! UPDATE PARTY TIME! I'm crap at this. Right? **

**Well, Yuka is about to reveal everything! And it's only chapter 7, for weaklings (most of you!) there is a tissue warning, and perhaps a sick bucket too. This is about to get painful. So, what is Yuka made of? And if you remember the summary at the start, maybe she can reveal a little more about the one who will die! **

**PLEASE R&R GUYS! I NEED SOME MORE GODDAMN MOTIVATION FOR GODS SAKE! **

Everyone at base helped rush Yuka to infirmary.

"Aaaa, she will nnn need oxygen." Stuttered Brains, Alan moved to place a mask over Yuka's face. But just a few millimetres away from her face, Alan let out a yelp.

"Alan what is it!?" asked Tin-Tin.

"She burned me! I can't get near her! Why did she do that?!"

"Alan," Brains said,

"Look at ththth..this. Infrared and ultraviolet scans,"

Jeff started to explain to the household.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that Yuka from these scans is a Humanoid? She has all kinds of functions, obscure immunities, weapons, database, and all sorts of stuff and, what the hell is that I don't even know what that is!"

Brains looked at the ultraviolet scan that Jeff was pointing at.

"From what iiii…I'm guessing, aaa...nd from Alan's burns, is that ththtth…that she is surrounded by aaaa…an shield of pure energy. So we can't ttt…touch her, and nothing can bbb…break it either. My guess is ththth…that; while she is asleep, iiii…it automatically creates itself around her."

Scott looked at the floor puzzled, there was something wrong there.

"But wait," he began,

"Hold the hell up! Virgil carried her to Thunderbird 2! How come he hasn't been burnt to death already? There's got to be a reason that Virgil is the only one that can touch her!"

Kyrano had been silent the whole time. He was the most peaceful one, and from Malaysia, he could distinguish the East Asian traits in her. He was also the wisest. He always had an answer to everything.

"In East Asia there is a tale of five stones, Pure Destiny Stones. Created by apparently, a Japanese Monochrome. "

Jeff was slightly confused on what this had to do with Yuka, but he could see his boys were starting to catch on.

"Go on Kyrano." he said.

"The five stones have names. The first is called 'Ichi,' the stone of luck. The second is 'Ni,' the stone of Life. The third is 'San,' the stone of love. The fourth is 'Yon,' sometimes called 'Shi,' is the stone of wisdom. And lastly, the fifth and most dangerous, is 'Go,' the stone of power. Together, these are supposed to bring to people something unimaginable. But the story tells us that if the stones are put together, and touched by a certain kind of light; they will unleash a dark energy upon the people closest to the couple that brought them together."

"But isn't this just a fairy tale?" asked Jeff.

"No," said Kyrano.

"There were originally six stones. But 'Roku,' was the stone of death, and was found and destroyed by NASA and the US Marines; because they thought it was too dangerous to exist. They were chemically created in a high-tech Monochrome lab. They were made from normal stones from a sacred water shrine in Hiroshima. When any two come within contact, they change appearance. Apparently they look like china gems, with intricate patterns and colours. I have seen one myself, the wisdom stone; but this makes me worry."

Jeff was seriously listening now, but still didn't see how this was going to be a danger to them or Yuka. He could still see a flaw.

"But Kyrano, surely the stones must have been securely kept together, so why are they not always in contact?"

"Because the CIA storm raided the laboratory, when the truck carrying stones crashed, the stones fell into a river and were carried off to different corners of the world, they have been so-called 'spotted' in all sorts of locations having been smuggled and sold. But, on the shelf in Master Virgil's room, I have noticed four stones, each brought back from rescues. And they match the description perfectly."

"Virgil!" shouted Jeff.

"How did you get those stones?"

His son was a little reluctant to tell him.

"I found them by Thunderbird 2. The first in Washington D.C, the second in Portsmouth U.K, the third in Hua Hin, Thailand and the last in Shibuya, Tokyo."

"Wait, I see how this is working," said Jeff.

"If Yuka has the last stone, then…"

"Yes," said Kyrano,

"Virgil and Yuka are then connected."

"Virgil! Go and get your Stones! We've got to see which stone is left, because if it is indeed Power, we could have some problems on our hands."

Virgil ran to get the Stones. Gordon video-called John in Thunderbird 5 to let him know what was happening. Brains and Kyrano identified the Stones, they were genuine, and even worse to Jeff's dismay, the missing Stone was, Power. A stirring sound came from the corner of the room. Yuka began to shout. She was fidgeting badly, as if fighting against her own body.

"No! I already paid you! You can't! I trusted you! And you promised me! _Ne ri nai no wo nani?!_ NO!"

She twisted and squirmed, as if in great pain, her arms were flailing as if top push someone off the top of her. Scott and Tin-Tin's jaws were nearly touching the floor in shock. Everyone was starting realise, this repeat-dream was starting to shape what had happened to Yuka. She had been raped. Scott stood over her, he shuck her gently, in hope to get her to wake up. Yuka's eyes shot open. She rapidly sat up, reached in front of her, arm outstretched as if to grab something. Everyone on the room jump away from the bedstead as a laser shot from her hand and bust a flower vase on the other side of the room. Scott was still slightly in front of her, having just missed a laser to the brain. She grabbed his neck and with only one hand and rammed his body against the wall in a suffocating grip. Scott couldn't breathe, but he didn't use his reflexes. He didn't want to hurt Yuka, but he had no choice, his watching family seemed too stunned to help.

Scott punched Yuka in the shoulder, but this didn't disarm her, it only made her angrier.

Yuka in turn was much better; she punched Scott in the stomach, kicked him in the balls and broke his nose. Scott cried out in pain, he lost his grip on Yuka's hand. But she threw him into the middle of the infirmary floor. Scott tried to fight back but he was no match for Yuka. Backflips and roundhouse kicks made him constantly defenceless. He decided to put his hands up in surrender. But Yuka wasn't finished. As she swept his feet off the ground and grabbed the shoulder of this shirt. In flash, she tore her most impressive knife from her hunting belt and held it to Scott's throat with a killer look in her deep blue eyes.

Jeff ran to save his son,

"NO!" he cried in desperation, but it was too late. Yuka swiped the knife across Scott's neck as his lifeless body slumped to the floor. Leaving a pool of blood at his panting father's feet.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU ALL HATE ME NOW!? Because I killed Scott? I am truly evil! Please R&R GUYS! Or I won't have the motivation to perhaps resurrect Scott for you Scott fans! I'm not saying I won't bring him back! QUESTION: what do you think the place references Virgil said have to do with Yuka? BYE GUYS! **


	8. Pillow fight!

**YO PEOPLE! DOUBLE UPDATE! All written on the plane back from Abu Dhabi. Not too many screaming children I can assure you there. Well, another part of the story is here! This one is back in the present day, so you have to wait to see if I will resurrect Scott until next chapter! Then, the flashback is over! YAY! **

**I hope you liked the trailer for the series I posted in the last chapter! Excuse my retarded running; I had just got off crutches after I broke my ankle. Also, I want to thank JoTracy123 for all the support she has given me for this story! So I want post a song for her! You may see it pop up later, for a very different reason {INSERT PUPPY LOVE HERE} in fact, it may give you an idea as to WHO WILL DIE!? **

**FORWARD CHAPTER! CAVALRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

"**Sit down boys," said Yuka calmly with a vacant expression. **

"**Right, you probably will have already caught onto why I got you guys in here." **

**She looked around, the boys were just playing their poker face, especially Scott; but body language told Yuka about how Scott was feeling, he was ashamed. How was John feeling amidst all this? He wasn't even there, on purpose. At Jeff's request, Yuka had created a fake malfunction in Thunderbird 1; which John had gone to fix. **

"**Boys, come on! Get a grip with yourselves, your brother is hurt and you won't even listen!" **

**Yuka was trying to be serious, but it was hard not to get angry. She and Tin-Tin had known John was gay for a long time, after a lonely conversation about getting John a girlfriend; when John finally admitted it as his darkest secret. **

"**We know." Said Gordon. **

"**It's clear to us now. Just, we never imagined it. He didn't seem like the type. But we're all OK with it!" **

"**Are you sure?" questioned Yuka. For she was not quite convinced. **

"**You convincing me as much as I am convinced that Rome is the capital of Vietnam. So spit it out! What the fuck is wrong?!" **

"**It's just a big shock that's all." **


	9. Daijyobu

CHAPTER 9

**Hello fellow humans! I AM NOT DEAD! I just have school, crapsicle. **

**TheRose2012: Thank You so much! I love that it captures your heart, and for that I have got something special in store for you! **

**JoTracy123: Thanks for your support as always! I know I can rely on you for a review!**

**So there will be a double update here today for all you Scott fans! I still can't believe I killed him, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me….. in chapter 9/10 you guys are gunna get an insight of the future! WOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO! Perhaps tissue warning. If anyone here suffers depression, severe stress or can't handle blood and gore, skip this chapter. That's not even a joke, this is horrible. Just to say, it's back on flashback now guys, then I think there's only one more to go until we can go back to the present day. Sorry if this has been confusing anyone. In the flashback, Yuka is actually 15/16 y.o. I know I said 14 but A) that made a huge time gap and B) I literally couldn't be bothered to change anything. Virgil is younger than what the books say, but Alan is still youngest. Virgil is quite young, just to make YuGil not so wrong….**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

Yuka had collapsed again on the bed, but nobody seemed to notice until Virgil straightened her out. Scott lay dead on the floor at their feet. Alan has hugging Gordon, Jeff was panting breathlessly trying to catch up on the last 12 hours with his mother weeping on his shoulder. Just then, when hope seemed at it's least, Scott let out a groan. The whole room gasped and rushed to him as he tried to sit up painfully. Scott had never been dead after all!

"Christ, my neck." Groaned Scott, he looked down at his bleeding collar bone. It then came to everyone's realisation; Yuka had faked Scott's death, just to scare them. And it had worked well!

"I'm fine." Scott said, as his family began to swarm around him.

"She just cut me and cricked my neck, that's all, wait, did you think that she actually killed me?"

His question wasn't graced with an answer, as Yuka herself groaned and attempted to sit up.

"_Kore wa?" _She mumbled, and tried to stand up. Everyone except Jeff ran for the door, well, Scott sort of stumbled. However, Jeff had a gun ready for her; and although he knew that she had some connection with his son, he was not afraid to fire it at her if he had to. Although Yuka would have put up a fight in this situation, even with handless arts, she was in no state to fight or defend herself; so she realised that she had no choice to cooperate. With her hands in the air, she was directed to an elevator at the back of the room, Jeff's gun still pointed at her head.

Her heart was pounding, her stress rate was building and her pulse was climbing. Tears were near welling in her eyes, as she realised that she may die at the hands of a man who she wanted to help, but didn't understand her. She wasn't afraid of dying at the hands of these people, just what would happen to them if she did.

She hadn't noticed the gun was now pointed at her back until she was pushed to walk into a room that looked like a huge aircraft hangar, with green pods and vehicles of all kinds. Jeff disappeared momentarily and came back with an old wooden chair and some rope. Yuka knew to sit down; but couldn't help feeling more hopeless than ever as she allowed Jeff to tie her to the chair without a struggle. Inside she wanted to scream and rave and destroy everything, but she just couldn't. She knew if she cooperated with him whatever would happen could be for the better, but now, this seemed unlikely.

Yuka felt cold on the bonds that held her down. '_Crap'_ she thought, as she realised that it was uninsulated wire, digging deep into her skin. Jeff stood in front of her, and slowly began pacing around her chair, in some place of deep thought.

"Now," he said,

"I think you've realised what you've got yourself into, but haven't tried to get out, I was sure you would realise you were defenceless. However, I want some answers from you, and if you don't give me what want to hear; you will know about." He said as he gestured to a large jet battery (**I'm assuming jets have batteries) **that was clearly hooked to Yuka.

Yuka herself didn't have much humanoid defence as it was, despite not being a normal human, too much exposure from power that size would surely kill her. Gulped and nodded in response to show that she understood.

"Right, let's begin."

Yuka's pounding heart could send only one message to her brain at this time.

'_Yup, I'm screwed.' _

"Question one, how did you know who we are and everything about us?" Jeff asked, with his thumb on a button ready to shock her.

"I searched the web for accounts on you and added up descriptions." Yuka said hastily, she knew that she had failed at keeping her panic covered up, she knew that Jeff wasn't stupid and wouldn't be convinced until she gave him an answer he believed; which at this rate, would be the true information. She knew that she would have to keep it in, even if it cost her, her life.

"Liar." Was the horrifying word that jumped merrily out of Jeff's mouth.

Yuka screamed as 500000 volts ripped through her body (**I Googled this and at 200 milliamps you would probably be dead, so being hooked up to a TB2 spare battery would almost certainly kill a normal human.) **Her heart stopped for a few moments as she tried to regain respiration. She didn't need to be asked again for the true answer.

"I _pant _h-ha-hacked a _pant_ g-ggo-government database _pant_."

"Better." Said Jeff, almost smiling, until he realised how defenceless Yuka really was. All of a sudden he realised that he didn't want to kill her. Although she wasn't totally innocent, he would still be creating a murder. But he needed answers, and fast; and this was probably the only way he was going to get them; with merciless pain.

"So, moving onto question two, who are you working for? FBI, CIA, MI6?"

"Your mother, oh no I'm sorry it was your sister, you know I can't tell them apart these days!" **(Anyone a Cars 2 fan? If you are then you'll understand.)**

"Stupid girl."

Yuka screamed herself dizzy and starved of oxygen, she felt like she would faint; and her body as still vibrating, meaning her blood was literally heating. Yuka knew she couldn't mess anymore, much more this and she would be dead.

"Myself, I've run from superiority and society. Surely you understand how that works Jeff Tracy?"

Jeff froze. He saw a part of himself tied to the chair in front of him. He remembered, he felt it, he knew… but he pushed the thought out of his head.

"Don't even try. Do you know where you are in the world?"

Yuka didn't see how lying would help her here, so she decided to tell the truth.

"There's a London clock in your infirmary, and by the time difference and climate outside I'd say South Pacific."

The two were finally getting somewhere, Yuka knew she was still in danger, but at least her heart rate had slowed down enough for her to breath. Jeff knew how to use resources the way that she did. She had his attitude, although it made his heart wince, he couldn't bare it. He regretted the move he next made for the rest of his life, Jeff reloaded his gun and leapt to his feet; pointing the gun over Yuka's heart, making her tremble at what she thought was certain, helpless death.

"Final question Yuka," Jeff said with deep, fierce eyes that could have stared into your soul;

"Why are you connected to Virgil?"

Yuka straightened herself and tried to look brave, fighting for a seemingly honourable death, and simply said:

'_Kokoro no suportsu.' _Thought Yuka. **(****心のスポーツ ****bit of Google Translate for you there.) **

'I think you know the answer to that, Tracy.' She said shakily.

Jeff couldn't help but throw the shocker to the ground, leaving it on; permanently. At Yuka's howling scream, most of the household ran to the hangar to see where yell from hell was coming from. Nobody who knew Jeff before then could have believed that he would be doing what they saw now. Virgil knew that even Yuka would die from her torture one way or another; and jumped down several ladders and ran to his father, who had his finger on the trigger.

"NO! FATHER DON'T!" But this only encouraged Jeff.

Jeff fired a single round at Yuka just Virgil tried to push him down. Tin-Tin and Brains ran to Yuka. Her shoulder was gushing, and the bullet was lodged right next to her artery, but it had missed her heart. Her face was screwed up in pain, and her bonds had been released; but what Yuka did to herself next would be branded in all of their minds forever. Slowing taking her trembling thumb and forefinger, she fished around in her shoulder for the bullet, making blood spurt onto her face and run through her clothes; soaking her through with red. Her hand was shaking almost uncontrollably with shock and blood loss by the time gasped and yanked the bullet out of her bone. Holding up to her face, she dropped the dripping bullet and went into shock. Tin-Tin and Brains tried to stabilise her, using Virgil's shirt to soak up the wound. Gordon, Alan and Scott went to fetch supplies to move her. Jeff couldn't even move, he just stood in the shadows, unable to comprehend everything that had just happened. He dropped the gun as his mother walked up to him.

Ruth slapped her son and yelled;

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THE THINGS TO THIS CHILD WHEN THEY ARE THINGS THAT YOU YOURSELF FOUGHT AGAINST!?"

Jeff couldn't do anything, he felt Yuka's pain, he felt how defenceless she was, and worst of all; he understood her. Jeff would never admit this to anyone, but he had to just kneel at his mother's feet and cry like a baby. Why did he do what he did? He just wanted to make sure that nobody turned to the things that he had. He thought that he could never face his family again, not now that they had seen him try to kill someone, when he taught them to save people. They would never be able to cope with each other again, not in a million years.

**CONSIDERABLY LESS THAN A MILLION YEARS LATER… (Ed's World, please tell me I'm not alone.)**

Back in the infirmary, Yuka was alone with Virgil. Although she was sleeping, well, more like unconscious. Virgil liked being alone with her. He stroked her hair as she slept. This time she slept without tossing, or turning; just peacefully, even smiling. Virgil wished that he could see this beautiful smile more often, especially for him. But this smile also made him sad, could she only ever be happy enough to smile in her sleep? That gave him a feeling deep down; he had a duty to this girl, like a debt. He swore to himself that; 'connected' or not, he would be the one to make her truly smile. He would be the one to protect her, to make her laugh and help her get better. He wished for her, not as a friend, best friend, or girlfriend; just for her to be the one she would hold close by and call safe. Virgil wanted to be with Yuka for the rest of his life, even though he didn't know the first thing about her, he gently planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered;

"I hope that you will love me too."

And he fell asleep in the chair beside her, her hand still in his.

She then mumbled sleepily something that sounded like;

"I do."

**AWWWWWWW FEEEEEEEELLSS! Anyone else shipping them? What's Yuka gunna do when she wakes up and finds herself holding hands with the one she may or may not spend the rest of her life with!? I love this job. **

**Woah! 2000 Words! Hope you enjoyed the long chapter guys! **

**There's gunna be lots of YuGil/ VirKa in the next chapter, maybe a little slip between them leading to something special! Which one is better; YuGil or VirKa? **

**Scott: Slip of what? **

**Me: You'll see… **

**Gordon: of some clothes…?**

**Me and Virgil: SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT THERE! **

**Virgil: wait, hang on, is he right? **

**Alan: Wait, what? **

**John: Oh how I love the romance… **

***YuGil glares* **

**Jeff: What's going on here? Gordon what are you talking about? I hope you don't mean Yuka and Virgil will ha… **

**Me: THAT'S EVERYTHING GUYS! School's also out for the year for me so I'll have more time to write! I'm gunna try and update every week if possible, but no promises… And yesterday I also say Yuka perform live in London, I'm pretty sure she is made by the Magic of Love (one the songs she sung…)**

***Waves***

**DREAMFIGHTER920 OUT! FAB!**


	10. The Kiss

CHAPTER 10

**YOOOOO PEOPLE! UPDATE PARTY!**

**Everything is as before, it's A last bit of flashback and I own nothing except Yuka, but I have no idea who the rights belong to now so yeah….**

**CHAPTER…. This is mostly in Virgil's dream BTW. **

Asleep in the chair next to Yuka that night, Virgil had the prophecy from the Stones came to him in his dreams; or a piece of it did. It all only confirmed that he was connected to Yuka, it all felt like for the better; the dream showed him what could only be the worst. It looked like the streets of London. His vision was blurry at first, but came into focus when he looked at the people in the street. They were all still, silent and some were weeping. Virgil didn't understand; why were all these people from all over the world wearing blue and black and gathered in streets of London? Virgil turned around to see giant LED screen, filming the faces and actions of important figures from around the world. What was going on? He swung around at the sound of a marching band. Virgil's vision drifted towards them, he didn't recognise the song straight away, it was no classical music he had ever heard; nor was it a hymn he had sung at school. But a sobbing woman to his right made him realise; it was a memorial song. Why was he being shown this? A huge lumped dropped into Virgil's stomach, wondering if it was one of his brothers or his father, he never imagined it would be someone closer than that.

None of soldier's uniforms matched, but the flags they carrying confirmed that they were from around the world, every single country and not one missing. The last flag to come almost made Virgil sick; it was the hand and globe of International Rescue. At the back of the band, there were not one, but two coffins being carried.

The coffins were not being carried by the soldiers; Virgil was given a closer look. He saw the sleepless, tear-struck faces of his family. One coffin was being carried by Scott, Parker, John and his father. The other was being carried by another girl (who he didn't know,) Brains, Tin-Tin and Gordon; Gordon was floods of tears, almost uncontrollable; and for some reason, had pink hair. Virgil then took closer attention to the coffins themselves, and with a pounding heart and a sick stomach he tried to work out who was inside them. Draped over one was the British flag (**I know that Virgil is portrayed as American but it's really important that in this he's British, maybe his mum was British or something, you get imaginative.) **and over the other was the Japanese flag.

When the procession reached the front of Buckingham Palace **(yes, how bloody British)** the two coffins were laid on plinths next to each other. Lady Penelope and a girl with silvery white hair, who Virgil didn't recognise;placed two blood stained sashes on top of the coffins. One was a deep red, and not one that Virgil recognised. The second sash was what really scared Virgil, it was yellow, and therefore; his own.

Virgil could only describe himself as being in the biggest state of _what the holy fuck _he'd ever been in, in his life. He had died? On a rescue? And whose sash was it besides him?

'What the fuck?' Virgil murmured to himself, not aware that he was still asleep, and as his strong-attempting father walked up to a stage and began to speak, his vision was jolted violently, like he was being shaken at sea, until he forced his eyes open; being dragged away from the dream. He saw Scott's face in front of his.

"Virge? Are you OK? You were jolting, and swearing. What happened?" he asked.

Virgil groaned as he sat up from his slouch-sleeping position in the chair.

"I had a really weird dream, I think I watched my own, no, never mind; wait, what's this?" Virgil said confused, he looked down his arm to find that Yuka's hand was still in his.

"Wow, that is weirdly cute!" said Scott, and Virgil agreed with him. Neither of them had moved, until Virgil realised that his father must have come into the infirmary in the night, because as Yuka began to stir. A clang of metal against her bed indicated that she had been handcuffed to her bed. Yuka slowly took her hand away from Virgil's almost not wanting to let go. As she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, she winced painfully as light came to her. _'Daijyobanai.' _She murmured.

"How are you feeling?" asked Virgil, he and Scott leaning in to hear her answer.

"Daijyo- Eh, sort of, fuzzy-like." Her words were quiet and slightly slurred, she looked weak, with very little colour in her face.

Just at that moment, Jeff, Brains and Tin-Tin burst into the infirmary. Yuka shuddered at the sight of the man who had tried to kill her not hours ago. Jeff and Brains stood a short distance away from Yuka's bed. Tin-Tin gave Yuka a kids smile and calmly said to her;

"We need to get you cleaned up, mind if I help?" Yuka however stammered to speak;

"I am still below functioning level, my protective energy will be up for a while yet, whether I like it or not. Virgil is still the only one who can touch me. "

Everybody else in the room immediately lasted out into a storming argument. Yuka sat up trying to understand the commotion. Although Virgil was unlike most young men and believed in chivalry and gentlemen-ship; his father and Brains still didn't like the idea Virgil having to be the one to help Yuka to the bathroom, arguing over the fact that there must be a way of letting Tin-Tin do it.

However, Yuka herself wanted some time alone with Virgil, and not only that; but she trusted him.

"Hey!" She yelled at the small crowd.

"It's alright, I trust him. "

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Once the rest of the crowd had left, Virgil helped Yuka out of her blood-stained, weather-ridden Monochrome uniform. When she was finally down to her vest and pants, Virgil put her unstitched arm around his neck and a gentle arm around her waist and helped her to the bathroom. Virgil would have given Yuka some privacy, but had strict orders from his father not to let her out of his sight; therefore, he had to sit in the bathroom awkwardly and watch Yuka shower. Yuka however didn't mind the fact that she had not privacy; as she entered the shower she saw many coloured bottles of shampoos, conditioners and body washes. All of these were extravagant luxuries that she hadn't seen in years. Yuka flinched slightly as the cold, air-conditioned air hit her naked body as she removed her vest, bra and pants; hanging them over the glass shower walls. She switched on with fumbling hands, having almost forgotten how one worked. The hot, steaming liquid poured over Yuka's body and slid gracefully down her long, black, flowing hair. Yuka wrapped her arms around her body, wondering if this small piece of magic was all part of a dream. Before relaxing her arms away from her own tight grip, she slowly stared up at the shower head and sub-consciously began to sing. ( watch?v=haD3KQFugvs)

A beautiful light at night

At 23:30

The two of us look for

The time we don't sleep in

Though I want to be covered with

A soft temperature

Someday it will rise

A brand new day comes

Yes, hey, love me

I don't want to be far from you

A little time

Is passing sadly and painfully

How long do we have to stay together

until we can be one?

I'll look for something

That is never changing, never ending

Even if a sad night comes

At 23:30

The two of us look for

The time that never changes

Though I want to be covered with

A soft temperature

Someday it will rise

A brand new day comes

Yes, hey, love me

I don't want to be far from you

A little time

Is passing sadly and painfully

How long do we have to stay together

until we can be one?

Yes, hey, love me

I don't want to be far from you

A little time

Is passing sadly and painfully

How long do we have to stay together

until we can be one?

Although he had first pledged to himself that he would not look through the glass shower walls; Virgil could not help but look at Yuka. (**Virge is not a perv guys….) **the song's voice was a little grainy from being sore with dehydration; but it was a magnet for Virgil to look at Yuka's body. From his distance and through the steam, her body was none-the-less beautiful but also one of the sorriest sights Virgil had ever seen. Her breasts were covered in a rainbow of finger-tip shaped bruises from where they had been groped. Her back was plastered in scratches and her bum had several red hand-shaped prints on it. Virgil didn't often cry; but he had problems now keeping back the saltwater tears that were welling behind his eyes. Yuka made any reason to herself to put more and more gels onto her wrinkling fingers again and again, running them down her stitched-up body and her tumbling hair. She didn't want to have to leave this warm little haven, but after running a hand through her hair for the twenty-millionth time she decided to close the shower. Before turning off the tap she closed her mouth from singing. Her lips and jaw slammed together unexpectedly, only then did Yuka realise that she must have been singing. _Shit, _she thought, _did he hear that? _

Wrapping a creamy white towel around her warm body, Yuka slowly began to step out of the shower. Virgil was almost running to help her, however, Yuka wasn't ready to be caught by him; and instead, she sort of fell into his arms. Virgil held Yuka up straight in an embrace gently, looking into her eyes; he asked;

"Why did you trust me over them?"

Yuka edged closer to Virgil, and said;

"Because you're not like them, you don't see everything from only one surrounding angle, and most of all you care, that's why." Virgil leaned closer in,

"Will you stay with me for that?"

Yuka bent in so that their faces were but centimetres away, and whispered;

"Always."

The two broke into a passionate kiss, the fact that they barely knew each other and probably shouldn't didn't matter to them now, for they would deal with the consequences later. Virgil slowly went to put his arms around Yuka's waist; and although Yuka had been using her hands to hold up her towel, so she let it drop to the floor. With her arms up around Virgil's neck; her warm, steamed, naked body pressed against Virgil's chest. He gently ran his hands over her bum, not wanting to hurt her. But Yuka suddenly pulled away.

"Won't the Stones affect this?" She asked.

"Not if my father gets there first." He smiled. But before Yuka could say anything there was a calm knock on the bathroom door. Fortunately, she realised that she had dropped the towel from around her. Blushing, she hurriedly picked up her towel and tied it back around her bust. Scott then opened the door.

"You two might want toj hurry up," he said with his head poked in from around the side of the door.

"Dad's starting to get ideas!" he said.

Virgil helped Yuka past Scott and out of the bathroom. As they went, Scott noticed the sudden return of colour to Yuka's face. _But that much colour couldn't be from just a hot shower, could it, _thought Scott. He knew what must have gone on._ Oh god, _he continued to wonder. _What if Dad finds out about them? What will it do to them? To Yuka? To the Stones? _Scott's heart skipped a beat, hoping the Stone story was all fake; hoping it would all blow over, hoping that he could understand. But most of all, what if Yuka stayed? What then? All of Scott's questions would have been theoretical; but he needed them now. He needed them.

**WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! 2076 WORDS PEOPLE! I'm gunna change the summary soon, and this shall be an official Deathfic. I'm basing the rest of the story around a mix of Of Mice and Men, Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet. I can't wait for you to route for your favourite and then cry when I kill them! You must choose the survivors! **


	11. Spring of Life

**CHAPTER 11 – SPRING OF LIFE **

watch?v=9VnPyW9LwxY

**I've finally got past chapter 10! Yay! I've also got some quite negative feedback and I'm sorry; but with quite a boring and complicated summer ahead, I've finished the story plan and it will be a Deathfic to keep it all juicy. I've also got to keep up with the Shakespeare that I've had to miss at school and using R&J and Hamlet seemed like a good way to broaden my horizons. **

**But I will now announce the couples that shall follow yet, and if they have children! Nearly everyone gets a pair, so hopefully that will make some of you happy! (M = Marriage)**

**Scott & OC**

**(M) Virgil & Yuka + child **

**(M) Alan & Tin-Tin + 2 children (I totally ship AlTin) **

**Gordon & OC/ [later] Gordon & OC + 4 children & Godchild **

**John & OC + adopted child **

**CHAPTER! Still on flashback here, and it's the last one!**

Once Yuka had slowly and painfully got changed into some loose fitting clothes lent to her by Tin-Tin, she began to walk down to the pool. Jeff had been convinced by a few of his; literally begging sons accompanied by Tin-Tin; to let Yuka roam free around the house. Although Jeff himself did well to stay out of her way. Yuka could get around short distances on her own now. The tropical island was having a cooler day than usual, so the barbeque had been fired up and everyone was to spend the evening by the pool together. Yuka sat down in a chair next to Tin-Tin casually chatting about nothing in particular while the boys were in the pool attempting to out-dive each other.

One of the boys did catch Yuka's eye; Virgil. As he pulled his dripping six-pack out of the pool she had to literally stop herself from gawping. She desperately wanted to talk to Virgil again properly, and alone; just as she was about to haul herself out of the chair, Scott came over to her. Guessing that he wanted to talk to her alone, Yuka carefully stood up with a kind hand from Scott. They walked to the lounge and sat on a sofa together. Scott was smiling, not smirking. _What does _he_ have to tell me? _She thought, questioning the possibilities. Was it going to be good or bad news? Would she have to leave? Had Scott said something about what he might have seen between Virgil and Yuka in the bathroom on the day she was shot?

"My brothers, Tin-Tin and I have spoken to father and um…"

Yuka's heart was pounding hard against her chest. She knew, this was the end, she would have to hold her breath and count to ten. **(Like the ref?!) **

"We want you to stay." Said Scott. At this point, Yuka didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do. Laugh, scream, cry? Instead she let something take over her. She realised that she had just gained something. Hoping that her assumptions were correct; she landed a huge hug on Scott. Although he was somewhat surprised; he began to hug her back even tighter. Scott had only met her days ago, yet he could already see her becoming very important to everyone. The family looked through the glass walls of the lounge, even Jeff; who had to hide his smile. But before he could even think about going to talk to her, she let out an excruciatingly painful yell. Everyone, all wet and dripping, ran into the lounge. Yuka rolling around on the hard stone floor, shaking and shuddering violently; like she was having a seizure. Lights began to flash up and down her body, like a loading sign you see with slow internet connection. (**the most painful thing ever) **They began to flash faster and faster until the lights stood still. The lights gathered themselves up and formed a triangle over her heart. A few seconds later all the lights vanished and Yuka's eyes shot open. She sat up hurriedly and pulled down her sleeve to inspect her now-healed gun-shot scar, and in a healthy and hydrated voice she said;

"Guys, I've just been given the Spring of Life. I'm back to normal!"

But Scott knew that in all her happiness it was the perfect moment to ask her;

"So is that a yes?" he asked, smiling. Yuka barely hesitated;

"Yes!"

And with that she jumped up was engulfed in a wave of hugs from the entire household, except Jeff. He continued to watch from outside, at his distance, always watching.


	12. Speed of Sound

**CHAPTER 12 SPEED OF SOUND**

watch?v=nZH6AJnUcps

**Thank god people are still reading and all after I say I'm starting to kill people. I hope you guys like the long chapters (mostly) cause they are gunna get long and be a regular thing now. And I'll be able to update more now, because it's SUMMER! And I've been sunbathing in France for a week with plenty of time to write as my friend tries to fart to the tune of Do Re Mi. awkward… **

**Moving swiftly on… **

FLASHBACK OVER!

That night in the blanket fort, the boys, Yuka and Tin-Tin all laughed, ate, chatted and watched ungodly amounts of Disney films. **(I mean come on, is that even possible?) **But with her flashbacks still continuing every night, Yuka couldn't help thinking about the Stones constantly. All of what had happened didn't seem to be related to the Stones. Yuka then volunteered to go and hunt for more popcorn, but in reality she needed a moment alone, to think. She didn't know what she was really doing; would she join the IR fleet or be found and sent back to her past? Or even turned in? Or perhaps just settle down somewhere? All of these thoughts came back to her memory of Virgil kissing her. Yuka was so absent minded thinking about it all; she bumped into Virgil whilst thinking about the kiss! _Well that's not all awkward. _She thought.

"Before you ask," he said;

"Yes I did follow you here, because I could tell you were lacking concentration and that you just weren't with it. What's on your mind?" Yuka didn't want to talk, but it was Virgil and she instantly confided in him.

"The shooting, the Stones, the kiss and the future; that's what." She said.

Virgil put four and four together;

"The shooting; screw it. The kiss; it wasn't just for the moment; I loved it and I loved doing with you and I want to do it again; despite the awkward factor. The Stones; don't want them, don't need them, what do you think?"

"I think we should just destroy them to get them off of my conscience." She said, and without hesitation.

"Even I don't remember the formulas or what they might do. But I can't bear having them around." Virgil thought about this very carefully; did this mean it wasn't Yuka who actually made them? Kyrano was sure that they would possess some kind of power, but could they do any real harm if they had been destroyed?

"When do you want to destroy them?" he asked.

"As soon as possible." She said, before pausing for a minute to think again before saying;

"They should retaliate less if they've not been kept together, so we should be fine."

_Well, fuck. _Though Virgil, only Yuka must have read his mind or the look on his face; because before she could even get the words 'you utter asshole' out of her mouth she had already bolted out the door she had just come in from and ran back to the blanket fort.

By the time Virgil had run back to Fort Blanket; Yuka had practically finished explaining the situation to the rest of the fort's occupants. The rest of boys had already volunteered to make their rooms host to a Stone for one night to separate them. Tin-Tin soon came back into the room with her father, and together it was decided. Tomorrow would be the day that the Stones were destroyed.


	13. Dangerous Game

**CHAPTER 13- DANGEROUS GAME**

**Ok so the last two were slightly shorter than I would have liked, but hey; this one should be gigantic. Can I just say, Yuka is based on a combination of real people; some I've met and am related too, some I've never met and only seen on stage. As for the title, I shouldn't need to tell you where that's from, but it will be a long time before Lady Penelope and Parker come into the story! If anyone has any ideas for rescue scenarios I would be very grateful to hear them, fairly traumatic is probably best. **

**CHAAAAAAAPPPTTEEEEEERR! **

The next morning at breakfast Virgil took his father aside and explained to him what they all had to do that evening. Jeff was reluctant to destroy them; after all, what might they do to Yuka? These Stones could also do great damage to all of them. But nobody knew if they even did anything. Virgil finally convinced Jeff to let them destroy the Stones that evening. Before discussing a demolition plan; Yuka finally explained the story behind their creation. She admitted that they were not actually her creation; but she had been involved.

"The Monochrome Effect had a lot of power in the Underworlds of the Earth. (criminal world) but having power of the Overworlds (society) isn't controlled by fear; that's dictatorship; it's all where nature is. Agriculture was the first trade, and the 21st Century is essentially powered by money and economy. So we realised that we needed power, but in a physical form; and not just on paper, in the air itself.

So there was an idea; the fact that we were so technologically advanced but required natural resources seemed crazy. We may all be a bunch of teenage girls but we have some of the best minds of the future world in our league. It was kept secret to the entire Effect, except to those very high up. We took 6 stones from a shrine of the birthplace of our leaders at the time; Hiroshima. What motivates the human race came from Animalia, so controlling man with the things they desire most seemed like the perfect way. So with ingenious chemical formulas and highly sophisticated technology we had made the Six Stones.

I was only present only for what would have been the testing of Stones, but before we could even begin the US Marines storm raided the lab we were testing in. How they found out, we still have no idea. But the worst thing was that they had kill-on-sight permits. We may be able to deflect bullets, but not when they're raining down on us! Nearly everybody in the lab was killed, and our two leaders; Nakata Mikiko and Manabe Noe were arrested to be tried by the UN. The Death Stone was supposedly destroyed but in the shoot off I grabbed the remaining five and ran for it. A later BBC report I heard later said that Mikiko and Noe had committed suicide before their trial; but left a note saying that Yamamoto Chito and Kashino Yuka were next in line for the Throne as Crown Leaders. I couldn't handle what I was hearing at the time so I threw the Stones into a river for their own good and haven't seen them again until now." Everybody around the breakfast table was motionless and their silence was deafening.

"So does that make you a Crown Leader?" asked Alan, breaking the silence.

"It should do. I haven't formally left and they don't just replace you; regent sure but they would also know if I was dead. But once I'm 20 they can do what they like."

'_Great_' Jeff thought, '_she's got worldwide power over the Monochrome Effect, how bloody brilliant.' _

That evening as dusk approached, everybody gathered on the beach. Yuka, Brains and Gordon had spent nearly the entire day working non-stop to develop a missile and defence that would destroy the Stones and protect Thunderbird 4 well enough at the same time. Having collected the Stones from each of his brother's rooms and carefully placed them in a lead lined box, Virgil handed the Stones to Yuka for the final time. Using her anti-gravity attraction power (Wingardium Leviosa but with more Yuka) she flung the box hundreds of meters out to sea. She made the Stones the centre of her attraction as they fell out of the box; hovering in a perfect pentagon above the glistening water. In the final light of sundown; Yuka couldn't help but feel a little sadness at the thought of destroying one of the few things she had left of her old friends, nearly all of whom were dead. But no matter how much she wanted to hold them back; she knew that when Gordon gave the word from Thunderbird 4 she would have to let them drop into the deep pacific and never see them again.

Yuka nearly jumped nearly jumped with shock when Gordon yelled through her earpiece that it was time to let go.

'_Yes,' _she thought; _'time to let it all go.' _ She slowly let go of her gravitational grip on the Stones, letting the drop to the pacific floor. Gordon quickly let rip with the newly developed missile. An explosion screamed through the sea, soaking everyone on the beach with a small tidal wave. A blood red mushroom cloud appeared above the explosion. Yuka was paralysed with fear; she knew what it all meant. But how could she break something like this to the people who cared about her?

Thunderbird 4 docked quicker than ever, and as did everyone else, Gordon ran to get answer from Yuka, but got nothing from her. The stared with her silently, even though she was just watching the rolling ocean. Gordon ran to the statue-like cluster gasping for breath.

"What _gasp _was_ gasp _that_ gasp?!" _he panted.

Yuka stood solemnly, a small tear welling in her eye.

"It means we're all fucking screwed, that's what."

Yuka slumped to the sand, hugging her knees close to her chest like it would protect her from the outside world. Yuka hung her head in shame. She silently wished that she had never encountered them in Abu Dhabi; because this was all her fault.

"I don't understand." Said Scott.

"It was just a cloud of red smoke, right?" Yuka's throat was dry, she didn't want to speak, to tell them the truth about what the cloud meant.

"It means the Stones were destroyed." She began.

"But surely that's a good thing?" said Alan.

"I only wish it was." Yuka continued,

"Red smoke in the Monochrome Effect is code for dangerous transmission. It will send a signal to the remains of the Death Stone lie; which is Malaysia. And which evil twat do we know who lives in Malaysia?"

The deadly silence meant they must have understood the very serious truth; they were all going to die.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! Please don't kill me. I stayed up until 2am just to finish this chapter for you. But before you guys go to R&R please answer this question: in chapter 14 would you rather see Brains and Yuka get bored and do random lab shit; or see some adult playtime with Yuka and Virgil? BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEE! **


End file.
